


Shukrani

by ShippingSoldier



Category: The Lion Guard (TV), The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Heartbreak, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:32:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingSoldier/pseuds/ShippingSoldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shukrani: The festival of appreciation.<br/>A day when all the animals from the Pridelands and the Outlands come together in peace. Like Kupatana, except instead of gathering under the baobab tree to watch the blossoms blooming, Shukrani was about showing your appreciation for friends and family. All the animals exchanged flowers as a sign of appreciation. White flowers were for family, yellow were for friends, and red flowers were for lovers, or for secret crushes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shukrani

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crazy_Pairing_Person](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/gifts).



> Don't expect the other chapters to be this long. Simba and Nala are in this, but odds are they aren't going to have a huge impact on the story. It's mainly about Bunga/Kion.

Shukrani: The festival of appreciation.  
A day when all the animals from the Pridelands and the Outlands come together in peace. Like Kupatana, except instead of gathering under the baobab tree to watch the blossoms blooming, Shukrani was about showing your appreciation for friends and family. All the animals exchanged flowers as a sign of appreciation. White flowers were for family, yellow were for friends, and red flowers were for lovers, or for secret crushes.

All this rushed through Bunga's head as he ran through the open savannah. He jumped and did a roll in mid-air, showing off for the animals picking flowers for Shukrani. He was surrounded by a sea of yellow and white, but that wasn't what he was looking for. He bounded into the zebras' grazing plains, and hauled himself up the tallest tree he could find. Some of the herd looked up in curiosity at the rustling leaves, then when back to grazing. Bunga reached the top and balanced on the top branch, scanning the savannah below until he saw what he was looking for. A small patch of red flowers, not far from his treetop perch, had caught his eye. He grinned to himself and clambered down, leaping from branch to branch, quickly making his way to ground below.

Bunga dashed to his patch of red, dodging zebras who snorted angrily at him. He ignored them, too focused on trying to remember where he had seen the flowers. If he remembered correctly, they were right about - here!  
He burst through some tall grass and stumbled into the flower patch. The midday sun bounced off the petals, giving them a smooth, shiny look. He took a deep breath, breathing in their sweet scent. Smiling, he thought how much the person they were meant for would love them. He plucked one and turned to leave.

"Bunga? What are you doing here?" Bunga spun around to see Nala peering at him curiously, a small pink flower at her feet. Bunga understood what it meant at once. Red for romance and white for family makes pink. It was a smart idea, and he wondered if Simba would understand. He probably would, but it might take him a while. He smirked at the thought of Simba staring at the pink flower, wondering why Nala had given it to him instead of just a red one.

“J-Just picking flowers for tomorrow.” he stuttered. He didn’t say for whom. “If you’re looking for some flowers for the Guard, there’s a nice patch of yellow over by the watering hole.” Nala suggested. He really hoped she didn’t ask what he was doing over by the red flowers. The thought seemed to cross her mind, but guessing that he didn't want to talk about it she simply said goodbye and left. When he was sure she was gone, Bunga let out a sigh of relief and ran home to get ready for tomorrow, the beautiful red flower clutched between his claws.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Kion and Simba padded along next to each other through the Pridelands. Shukrani was tomorrow and they were enjoying the calm before the storm of all the animals inside and outside the Pridelands gathering in one place. There would be absolute chaos as everyone rushed around, trying to deliver their flowers to one another. Simba seemed lost in thought as he gazed at Pride Rock, where the celebrations would take place. The midday sun cast a large shadow underneath the monument, and he could spy some of the animals already preparing. Kion on the other hand was bouncing around full of energy. He would run ahead of his father, then race back as fast as he could, often shooting far past him before finally skidding to a halt as he tried to turn around too quickly.

A glimpse of cherry red caught his eye. He dashed through the tall grass and into a patch of beautiful red flowers. Their thin green stalks and blood red petals surrounded him in an ocean that spread as far as he could see. They smelled like the ones Rafiki sometimes used in his various medicines, sweet, but not too much so. He grinned in excitement and reached for one that was about as high as his leg. “Who’s that for?” asked Simba, suddenly taking an interest in his son’s love affairs. He had an annoying habit of showing interest in something at the most inconvenient time, and asking way too many questions. Kion supposed it came with being in charge. That would explain a lot about Kiara.

“This? This is nothing. It’s for nobody.” he said quickly.   
“Really?” Simba was sceptical. “Doesn’t look like nothing. And it has to be for somebody.”  
“Oh, well, it’s nobody important. Nobody you’d know.” Kion loved his father, but he was just too nosy sometimes.  
Simba sat down, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. He was enjoying teasing Kion. “Kion, I’ve been king of the Pridelands since long before you came into all our lives. I was born here and I was here as the all the animals returned after Scar died. I have crossed every plain, drunk from every watering hole and have even gone to the Outlands on multiple occasions. I think it’s fair to say I know nearly everyone. Try me.”  
Kion shifted uncomfortably. ”It’s…uhh…it’s…” an idea crossed his mind. “It’s a surprise!” he shouted, and he leapt on Simba, pinning him to the ground. His father was momentarily stunned, then laughed and threw him off. Kion jumped up again, laughing, and head-butted him, trying to push him over. Simba turned and ran back to Pride Rock with him in pursuit. He slowed down so that Kion could catch up, and then started to speed up again. Their happy laughter could be heard from far away as they both raced back home, side by side.


End file.
